


Alcohol

by ZanpaiZano44



Category: Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, alchohol, sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanpaiZano44/pseuds/ZanpaiZano44
Summary: Wrench and Marcus are drunk and slowly become some what "sober" when things get heated and embarrassing





	

                    They'd finished their construction on Wrench Junior and now they were celebrating. Josh had left, a little early. Irritated by Wrench's drunken mannerism and had taken Sitara to where ever she laid low at. It was just Marcus and Wrench at the Dedsec HQ. Two drunk fools talking about their favorite Jimmy Siska movies. Except they were slurring their words. Annoying shitbags...I understand Josh's pain.

"Hey M, can I ask you a, mother fucking question?" Wrench slurred inaudibly. It'd be a while before he'd be able to talk normally. If that was possible. "Hmm?" Marcus hummed in reply. They were currently sitting on the couch in front of the countless tv screens. Beer bottles scattered across the ground, it's a wonder why they aren't deathly in danger of being intoxicated. "Are, are you straight or gay?"

Marcus stared at Wrench blankly. Attempting to register what was asked. "I think I consider myself a bisexual..." He said tugging at his shirt. That was the question? If Marcus had known that he'd trying to get his drunk-black-ass out of there. The lights on Wrench's mask changed patterns. Switching through emotes until settling on underscores. Clearly he wasn't buying his answer. He may be drunk, but he can 'smell' a lie...or maybe it's just the alcohol.

"Well...what do you think of Sitara?" Wrench questioned. What in the absolute hell was he trying to get at? Marcus knew...it was in the back of his head; the answer. All he needed to do was escape. Or maybe he should get it over with and let his actions explain how he felt about the masked anarchist. "I think she's artistic. A great friend." Marcus said shifting his position. Wrench nodded slightly. Elipsis appeared on his mask before it was replaced with question marks. "What about, Josh?" Marcus sighed. "Josh is cool. He's quiet and mostly keeps to himself, but he's smart and cool." Wrench now moved directly staring at Marcus. He faced Marcus directly  as well before asking his last question.

"What do you think about me?"

Marcus began to breathe heavily. 'The final question...' Most of the alcohol had left his body. He could think more clearly now. But as much as this may be an oxymoron, he could not think rationally either. I say this because he just sat there. For a long while he just sat there staring back at Wrench, sitting cross legged on the couch. He didn't say anything, he didn't move. Well hell! He didn't even look like he was going to say a God damn thing!

But believe me. He wanted too.

"Oh, t-that's okay then..." Wrench said. Pain was oh so evident, in his voice. He couldn't hide it. His body language couldn't hide it. Hell, even his own on mask couldn't hide it.

'Shit, shit, shit! Fucking shit! I didn't mean to do that!' Marcus thought. Wrench's head hung low. He was defeated. Marcus could not believe that he couldn't answer, or move. But he would have to now. Their friendship was at stake, and so was their future relationship.

"Well I'll just go-" Wrench began to get off the couch before being shoved down violently. Hitting the back of his head against the wooden arm rest. He grimaced in pain, suddenly noticing weight being settled on him. He looked up to see Marcus pinning him to the couch. He was radiating heat off of him and Wrench could feel it. He was an inferno. It took Wrench a while to realize that Marcus 'pinning' him was actually an act of straddling his waist. Exclamation marks flashed on his goggles. His heart quickened to the extent of it possibly stopping.

"M, Marcus?" Wrench whimpered in confusion, and in an oddly kinky fashion.

"Take off your mask."

The request came off more as an order from a military officer. But Marcus' face was not ever changing. He gave Wrench a rather intimidating look, that actually somehow scared him. He hesitated, his heart beating unhealthily fast. He pulled off his hood showing off his dirty blonde hair and then proceeded to take off the mask. He was moving rather slowly for Marcus, and said man huffed in annoyance taking the mask off himself. Fear was not in Wrench's eyes like Marcus had expected, but rather it was 'want' and utter shock.

Marcus threw the mask to the side and stared at Wrench for a short while. The burn on his face reminded him of a 'rebellious prince from an old cartoon.(hope you got the reference!)   
Marcus reached out his right hand running it through Wrench's hair, causing the latter to shutter in delight.

Marcus leant down slowly. His face mere inches away from Wrench's. "I think I love you." Marcus whispered before connecting his lips with Wrench's.

It started off chaste before it turned heated at the drop of a dime. Marcus licked Wrench's lips before forcing his tongue in. It battled with Wrench's tongue before Wrench reluctantly surrendered. He moaned into Marcus' kiss every so often, hating that he couldn't help but do so. He was trapped between Marcus and the couch. He choose to ultimately suffocate in Marcus' love, until said person broke the kiss to get air.

Wrench was going to say something, but Marcus shut him up quickly. He laid his free hand on Wrench's member, groping him between his pants. Wrench whimpered, and then moaned loudly. "Fuck!" Was all that he managed. Marcus chuckled, stoking him through his pants, and Wrench lying there in pure bliss.

They were going to have fun tonight. Lots of 'it'.

  
\-----------------------  
Hooray I finished!   
It's honestly my first time writing something this detailed and in this style...hope you enjoy it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be working on finishing my other stories


End file.
